Birdsong
by ninjapirategirl
Summary: after the firesong. Another visit brings Bowmen's family to the homeland. A now 15 year old Falcon is the star of my fic and she discovers things she never knew about herself in her visit.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Wind singer fic that I actually like and that has been viewed by the public so I hope you enjoy it! It's mostly about 15 year old falcon but her family comes into it a lot, as do many well known characters and a few new ones. Please review and tell me what you think, likes and dislikes and if you would like me to continue it.**

**Thanks, Thayx**

**p.s. I do not own any of the WOF characters, they are the creation of William Nicholson, any other characters that are not mentioned in the book however are mine.**

Falcon sat on the grass in the middle of the stone circle, which marked her grandmothers grave, and plaited grass stalks dreamily. She was 15 now and was the mirror of her mother except for the short cut of her hair, which she was told was similar to how her Aunt Kestrel had it, though she had never seen her. Fal, as she liked to be called sang melodically, there were no words but the rise and fall of her voice echoed the thin breeze playing through the trees. She sighed and stopped, watching the preparations for the upcoming wedding take place over by the docks which she had arrived at, along with her family, the day before.

"Will I ever find someone grandmother?"

She asked but the waving grass and the gentle whistling of the breeze were her only answer. She sighed again and touched her brow, sometimes when she was alone and she concentrated she could feel warmness on her brow and she had caught a glimpse of a glowing symbol in a mirror once. She smiled and shook her head.

_I must be crazy _she thought _glowing symbols and magic._

"Fal?"

A Young voice questioned from beyond the circle.

"I'm here Ira."

A young boy with tousled sandy brown emerged from behind a stone and sat on the grass beside her. She put an arm around him and pointed to the people scurrying about in the distance.

"Look, it's the wedding today."

"Do you think the Wind singer will work?"

Fal frowned at the wooden structure on the horizon; it had broken down and got stuck the previous day.

" Da'll throw a fit if it isn't, him and uncle Mumpo were up all night adjusting that infernal thing"

"How do you know?"

"I couldn't sleep so I came to talk to grandma."

"You know your not allowed out at night."

"Well no one's gonna tell ma or da are they?"

The young boy sighed

"No"  
"Good"

She got to her feet,

"Now come on, there are things to do"

She helped her 11-year-old brother to his feet and they raced to the nearby house.

They burst through the kitchen door and collided with someone. All three of them came crashing to the ground. A disgruntled looking Siri blew her hair out of her face.

"There you are, I was just coming to get you, and da wants you both."

She got up, dusted off her dress and pointed to the doorway, which lead to the living room. The two got up and, slowly and more gracefully strode to the doorway; shoulder-to-shoulder they wedged themselves into the doorframe. They moaned at each other and wriggled around in an effort to get themselves free, after more pushing they both tumbled through and strode into the living room.

The 17 year old Johdila Sirharani, or as she preferred to be called, Siri smiled and shook her head disbelievingly.

_Those two.._


	2. Chapter 2 listening

Author's note: Hey all, sorry about not updating my stories, I have been insanely busy and will try as hard as I may to keep it up. Here is the second chapter, and I am quite proud of it in spite of myself. Enjoy.

It wasn't dark in the room, or light, rays of sun were seeping through the curtains and filling the room with a half-light, which seemed to linger, as though the room didn't want to let it go. It was quiet, and a figure sat in a chair was staring into space. His face giving the hint of age without taking away the soft, knowingness he seemed to exude. Bowman sighed filling the room with shifting reverberations. A sudden tumult of noise attacked his ears as two of his children fell into the room and stood to attention on the floor ahead of him. He looked up and smiled at the faces that were all too familiar, his son looked more and more like he did everyday and his daughter, his heart shone whenever he saw her, she was so much her own person and so much like his twin, he was proud of both.

"You sent for us?"

He frowned a moment, forgetting that he had, then he hmmmed and smiled looking up at them again as though he had been away for a while somewhere secret.

"Ah yes, Ira could you go and help Uncle Mumpo set up the arch for me."

The boy scurried off and Bowman sat back into his seat his eyes glazing over in thought. Fal frowned; her father had forgotten she was there evidently. She could hear him murmuring to himself, as though arguing and sat on the edge of his chair.

"da?"

"Mm? Oh, Fal, sorry I forgot, um I don't remember what I wanted you for."

"It doesn't matter. Da?"

"Yes?"

"Who do you talk to?"

He looked at her, for a moment his face contorted as though she had touched something painful then it smoothened out again, like she had imagined it.

"What do you mean?"

"I hear you, speaking to someone who isn't there."

"Oh, that's just me, speaking to myself."  
He murmured chuckling. Fal fell silent for a moment then she heard a sound in the room and realised it was her own voice.

"Its Aunt Kess isn't it?"

She frowned, where had that come from? Aunt Kess was dead. She could not believe she had said it. To her father, who must be the feeling the most pain for it. She looked on him, expecting to see pain or anger in his face but all she saw was understanding and awe.

"You know? But how?"

Instantly she knew.

" I can hear her."

" You can? In your head?"

"In yours."

She touched her cheek to his and reached out with her mind, like she did with birds, cows and mist, her aged companion.

_Aunt Kess?_

There was silence, not like the normal silence, in her mind. But it wasn't silence; it was the sound of someone not saying something after shock.

_Falcon? But how?_

_I listen. With my mind._

_Oh my Falcon, little Fal._

_Love Aunt Kess_

_Love Fal._

Falcon broke contact with her father who sat in silence, facing away from her. She tried to say something but something in the atmosphere had changed that stopped her.

It was almost as though it was forbidden, almost as though it had never happened.

She took a step back, her breath suddenly heavy; she desperately tried to quell it, which only seemed to make it louder in her ears. She slowly took more steps across the floor and out of the door.

She sank to her knees in the hallway, her head against the wall. She held a hand to her chest, her heart beat furiously against her fingers. A smile quivered onto her lips and held. She didn't know why but she was content and she sat there a while. Smiling whilst the house whispered in the late summer wind.


End file.
